


Regrets

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, unhealthy relationship, using someone sexually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Cassie has started something she regrets and has to end it.
Relationships: Match/Cassie Sandsmark
Series: Ten worlds [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304771





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic was never uploaded anywhere but has been backdated to the last time I worked on the file.
> 
> This was set about six months after gifts in the two year time skip

Disclaimer: The DC universe belongs to DC comics, Warner Brothers and anyone I forgot to mention. I’m just borrowing things for my own and possibly the enjoyment of others fans.

Notes: This is apart of my Ten Worlds AU. It takes place in the first year after Kon’s apparent death in Gifts specifically about six months after Kon’s apparent death. Some comic events will be referenced but in this universe they happened in a much more compressed time period.

Regrets

She laid there with his arm thrown over her trying to keep from having a panic attack she couldn’t believe how stupid she had been. In the months after Kon had died She had done many things she regretted there was that incident with Tim where they made out in the remains of the clone of Superboy he’d been trying to make. She still couldn’t believe how desperate to get his friend back that Tim had been and that nightmare visit from the future Titans hadn’t helped matters. Their attempt at a relationship in the wake of that had been a disaster but even that paled in comparison to the mistake she’d just made. She had to repress a shudder as he pulled her tighter against himself in his sleep.

She couldn’t believe that all this had started just two weeks ago when during the middle of a fight against an alien threat Match had turned up and saved her. Worse he’d been covered in the alien monster’s black blood that made his hair look just like Kon’s. She knew that resemblance had started it and since then they’d slept together regularly. She also knew it had to stop she was using Match because when they were together she could close her eyes and pretend it was Kon since physically they felt the same. She also knew that with her and Match’s complicated history the longer she let this go on the worst it was going to be for all of them.

She pulled herself out of his arms and climbing out of bed began to get dressed. She couldn’t put this off any longer she had enough regrets it was time to move on. “What are you doing come back to bed?” Match’s voice said from where he was sitting up looking confused. “We have the room till ten am you don’t have to rush off?”

“Yes, I do we can’t keep doing this,” She said and saw him frown and then it was clear he was going to argue. “I’m just using you Match, I’m never going to love you.” She didn’t miss the hurt in his face but she had to go on because she knew he was going to argue some more. “The reason I close my eyes when we have sex is so I can pretend your him and I keep wondering how I could get you to dye your hair black.” He looked even more hurt. “I have to stop going down these roads doing things because I miss Kon.” She looked straight at him. “First that cult, then dating Tim cause he missed Kon as much as me, hanging out with Kara because I wanted to be around a Kryptonian and now having sex with you it has to stop.”

He climbed out of bed and began to dress in a hurray. She could tell that he was furious because he’d already split his jacket when he picked it up. “You couldn’t have figured this out a few weeks ago when you were sleeping with Tim.”

“I never slept with Tim,” she said quickly they hadn’t screwed up that badly. She doubted they could have remained friends. She also knew that she probably had slept with Match simply because she knew there was no future in it and it gave her the feeling of being with Kon again but she wasn’t cruel enough to say that to him.

Match gave her a measured look and then frowned. “Not surprising really he was way too hung up on the original Kon El to ever relax enough to sleep with you.” There was a dark edge in his voice as he went on. “Perhaps I should have ignored orders and seduced him instead of you.” He headed toward the door then looking back at her and smiling at her clear shock. “So neither him or Kara told you, good bye Cassie I won’t see you again.” He was gone then and she was left alone. She wondered if he was lying to hurt or of if he’d told the truth to hurt her. 

She sat back down and the bed and put her head in her hands either way that had hurt and the worst thing was she felt she deserved it. She forced herself to get back to her feet and head home she needed to find another therapist. She should have never stopped seeing the other one but that was just another regret.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
